Many belt-mounted accessories for fishing tackle and the like have been offered. Typically, such accessories are strung as independent units onto a belt. Such a design makes it inconvenient to provide a plurality of accessories on a belt. The plurality of independent accessories is also inconvenient to store.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a tackle carrier which is belt mounted and which is carried on an integrated support body. The preferred carrier provides various compartments, which may include a box-like utility compartment, a bait-jar mounting bracket, and means for retaining various tools, such as pliers and the like.
When a fisherman baits hooks or attaches tackle to his fishing line, he sometimes cannot conveniently rest his pole because of the weather, his surroundings, or the delicate nature of the rod and reel. The carrier of this invention, accordingly, includes means for supporting the handle portion of a fishing rod, freeing the fisherman's two hands to complete his task.